Ascending to Greatness
by berndt.elizabeth
Summary: This is based on my favorite MU character Dean Hardscrabble. I felt she deserved her own little back story. Granted it is a bit tragic, but having been through quite a bit myself it felt like therapy for me. R&R and enjoy !


Ascending to Greatness

Synopsis: Before Dean Hardscrabble became a legend, she was a prodigy in everything that she accomplished or tried. However, her tale has tragedy in it, and all true tales of legend sometimes begin in this way.

Chapter 1-Abandoned Childhood

Abigail was always the inquisitive young grub, and it was perfectly evident her parents adored her from the moment they set eyes on her. She was spectacular to behold, but alas, this gentle, joyous gathering was going to be cut horribly short.

It was a particularly lovely summer day in Talonsbrooke; an upscale community for affluent monsters of all types to fraternize, schmooze and enjoy the 'finer things' in life. It was a national holiday and many of the monsters held barbeques outside. The Hardscrabbles were no acception, and Mr. Benvolio Hardscrabble was the best at his craft. He made some of the most delicious kebabs that all monsters were daft if they didn't have one before they departed for their own homes later that evening.

Mrs. Viola Hardscrabble was busy tending to filling her guests' cups with some of the sweetest punch ever in existence to monsterkind when Abigail began to play with a thousand different kinds of fireworks. From her peripheral vision, Viola swooped from above and shoved her out of the way, out of harm's reach. One by one, and all at once simultaniously, the fireworks exploded. They insinerated Viola to a crisp and a whole bunch of rockets richocheted off some trees until they impaled Benvoilo and detonated. There was _nothing_ left. No one said anything but there were whispers murmured throughout the crowd.

_'Can you believe they would allow a __**grub **__to play with such dangerous things ? How irresponsible !'_

_ 'Who will take care of the poor thing now ? She's __**orphaned**__.' _

Abigail was sagacious and she understood every word, even at that tender age. She didn't know who reached down for her at that moment until her vision cleared. It was her stern uncle, Brutus. Her aunt, Agatha, was right next to him, looking at her with what seemed to be disdain. Whatever was left of her childhood had now been stolen from her. That much she knew. She also harbored a secret fear of fires that absolutely no one could know about. She made a vow to become impervious to anything, even love if it meant not getting hurt. This vow was, in all effect, pointless.

Chapter 2-The Cruelty of Children

Abigail was always the teacher's pet and she made her aunt and uncle proud daily. They were her silent supporters and gave her non-verbal rewards for her good work. Once in a great while, they would give her a physical reward, like a hug or kiss on the cheek. Most of the time it would be something practical she could use, like a thesaurus, abacus, and etc.

Before she knew it, Abigail was being advanced to higher learning. Other children didn't really treat her well whatsoever. They found her 'creepy' and 'intimidating'. She heard such horrible words before in her entire life. Despite having made that vow when she was only a grub, she would find herself in her uncle's massive library, weeping silently.

'What's wrong, Abby-grubby ?', Agatha questioned, unusually warm and compassionate. She could be loving when she wished, and now was one of those moments.

'The other monsters in school say I'm 'scary'. They call me 'egghead' and 'nerd'. I know sticks and stones break bones and words aren't supposed to hurt, but they have me, Aggie.', Abigail responded, sniveling.

'None of what they said is true, grubswort.', another, more grumbling voice said, coming from the shadows. It was uncle Brutus !

He lifted Abigail up into his arms and hugged her and dried her eyes.

'Monsters fear what they don't understand. You are simply an exhemplary student. Never let what they say or what they _think_ get in the way of your true potential.', Brutus stated, proudly. Certainly, children _could _be cruel, but it wouldn't hold her back. The best was yet to come, after all.

Chapter 3-Surprise Me

Monsters University had been the most prestigous academy known to monsterkind for eons since its inception and erection. It was magnificent, mystical, magical and sometimes, downright petrifying. Abigail, from the moment she skittered into its hallowed grounds, knew she was about to embark on an adventure that would alter her existence as a monster forever.

The Dean of the school at the time, Janice Dragonfire was fierce, calculating and larger than life. Strangely, she would find little Abigail incredibly brilliant and full of promise. Her methodoligies might have been considered by some to be a bit strict and perhaps, cruel, but she did so to prepare monsters for the 'real world' in whatever careers they decided.

Abigail was the youngest in the University and even though she didn't have many friends but a handful of monsters she could truly count on, she advanced further and farther and faster than any monster ever had.

'I am going to break the all time scream capturing record.', she mused during her finals. It had never been attempted before, but her supporter, Janice, rooted for her secretly. This woman had become her surrogate mother, but no one else knew of this relationship except Janice and Abigail themselves. All the other monsters thought she was insane for trying such a feat, but Abigail was fearless. She had long overcome her pyrophobia and knew that the element was a boon rather than a bane. After all, the element itself even made her scarier than usual, and she knew how to use it toward her advantage.

It was finals week at Monsters University. While some students had been goofing off and partying, Abigail had been putting her talons to the grindstone and preparing for an actual field test with a real, live _human_ child. The fear she once knew was completely gone. With Janice's support, she was even more confident, calm and convicted.

Shoulders square and postured like a well-poised ballet dancer, Abigail entered the bluish-grey door with no idea who would be behind it or what scare she would be using. She knew how to think on her feet. She had been practicing all year long. Using all her talents, including the ones that hat made her such a force to be reckoned with at the University, she slowly awoke the little girl in the room and caused her to have such a fright that a scream can was filled to the brim for the first time in monster's history. She had broken all past records and the scream seemed to last for half a century before she had escaped without being infected by anything 'toxic' from the 'other world'. Of course, she would still have to undergo the traditional cleansing to keep the monster's world toxin free. She was used to procedure, after all.

Janice felt like weeping for joy. She knew this student would graduate magnum cum screamae. It had been written in the constellations, she thought. She even gave her the opportunity to make a speech, which she gladly took. Even her aunt and uncle were crying huge waterfalls of joviality for their little draconian. She had already done great things.

Epilogue

As Abigail grew, so did her knowledge. She wanted to teach others just as Janice had taught her. Eventually, Janice had to retire and she passed away at the ripe and spry age of 386, which for a monster, is a rather lengthy period of life. Abigail felt that she had lost a true friend because Janice had been the only woman who wasn't afraid of her and loved her immensely even moreso than her uncle and aunt had.

It was an agape relationship she would never forget. After this tragedy, Abigail grew somewhat distant and chilly toward others but this is what spread rumors about her when she was in the process of becoming the Dean of the school. She never had any monsters of her own, or a mate, but it didn't much matter. Monsters University had become her one true devotion and the children there were her's, technically speaking. Each of them talented in their own way.

Another school year was about ready to commense and Abigail was inwardly eager to see what sorts of students she would be 'motivating' this time around. James P. Sullivan was one she had her eye on as a possible scarer, due to his proud family lineage in scaring. Yet, there was one outlier this semester that had her interest piqued. His name was Mike Wazowski. He had a certain _je ne sais quois _about him that she couldn't quite place her talon on but nonetheless, she was certain this year would be unique. Somehow, she knew, in her heart, Mr. Wazowski wouldn't disappoint her. And neither would Mr. Sullivan.

The End


End file.
